


Best babysitters 5ever

by Laughingvirus



Series: exopromptmeme fills [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beagleline doing babysitting and fails at it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best babysitters 5ever

“So… what you’re saying is that your parents made you take care of your brothers?” Baekhyun asks and Jongdae sighs, nodding.  
  
“The babysitter was sick and… yeah.” He says and Chanyeol pets his shoulder.  
  
“We can see a movie at your place, some child movie.” He says and Jongdae looks up, eyes sparkling.  
  
“So you’re not abandoning me to watch a movie alone?” he asks and Chanyeol nods in conferment.  
  
“No way we would do that, man!” Baekhyun says and dunks Jongdae on his back.  
  
“How old are your brothers anyway?”  
  
“Minseok is three and Junmyeon is seven months.” Jongdae says and he can see Chanyeol gulp. He understands Chanyeol completely though. A seven month old baby is hard work.  
  
“But my dad said that he could give us a little sum if you helped me babysit them.” He adds and both his friends nods again.  
  
“What time?”  
  


 

-

 

  
  
“Thank you so much boys. It’s wonderful that you could take care of Minseok and Junmyeon.” Kyungsoon, Jongdae’s mother says as she kisses her youngest son on the cheek one last time. Junmyeon smiles, his two teeth showing and lets out a little laugh.  
  
“Make sure to give Junmyeon the Mini beef casserole or green beans food, don’t give him the good ones.” Jongin, Jongdae’s father, says and sets down Minseok on the floor. “And make some Fried rice for Minseok for dinner. He needs just a little portion and then you can give him some fruits. If he doesn’t want fruits, there is a can of creamed porridge in the refrigerator.”  
  
“Alright. Don’t worry dad!” Jongdae says and salutes. His parents laugh and Kyungsoon hands over Junmyeon to Jongdae. Junmyeon smiles again and pats Jongdae’s cheek.  
  
“See you boys!” both adults say and leave the three sixteen year olds with the toddler and the baby. When the door closes, Baekhyun looks down at Minseok who stares back at him with wide eyes.  
  
“Are you going to make me food?” he asks, speech not sounding hundred percent clear and Baekhyun swallows.  
  
“Can any of you make food?” he asks and Chanyeol nods slowly.  
  
“I can make some food. I’ve never tried fried rice though…” he says and looks down at Minseok, who’s now looking at him. Jongdae bites his lip and heads to the kitchen with Junmyeon in his arms. Minseok trails after him like a lost puppy.  
  
“Jongdae hyung!” he whines and pulls at Jongdae’s shirt when the older places down Junmyeon in the high chair. The baby is just smiling and waving at everyone and everything, not seeming to mind the fact that his mother left him.  
  
“We’re going to make you some fried rice, okay?” Jongdae says in a gentle voice and his younger brother nods, moving to sit down at the table. Jongdae places down the happy Junmyeon in the high chair beside Minseok and the three year old starts making funny faces, making Junmyeon smile and gurgle out some laughs too.  
  
“They’re cute.” Baekhyun comments as he, Jongdae and Chanyeol gathers to talk about the fried rice. Jongdae smiles and nods. His brothers are quite cute.  
  
“Now. Fried rice.” He says and starts taking out ingredients for making the fried rice.  
  
  


 

-

 

  
  
Minseok keeps playing with Junmyeon, as good as he can, when they’re preparing the fried rice for him. But then Junmyeon starts  
crying and all three teens turns to both him and Minseok.  
  
“Maybe hungry?” Minseok says and Jongdae nods. He goes to the cabins and starts looking for the food his dad told him. Meanwhile, Chanyeol takes Junmyeon and tries to hush him and Baekhyun starts playing with Minseok.  
  
“I can’t find it.” Jongdae finally says and takes the can of creamed porridge from the refrigerator.  
  
“No Hyung! Junmyeon don’t eat that!” Minseok protests and Jongdae freezes. That’s right. Junmyeon hates everything that tastes good, that’s why he eats Mini beef casserole or green beans, because it tastes like shit. Creamed porridge is Minseok’s food.  
  
“Sorry Minseok.” He says and Minseok just smiles, going back to his game with Baekhyun. Jongdae lets out a sigh and continues to go through the kitchen for Junmyeon’s cans of food. At last he manages to find a can of carrot & potato. At least something.  
  
“This should do.” He mumbles and opens the lid. Junmyeon is whimpering in Chanyeol’s arms and Jongdae curses himself for not feeding him earlier. Honestly, he thought his mom would feed Junmyeon before they left but apparently not. With furrowed brows, he places the can in the microwave and starts. He turns to Chanyeol and holds out his arms to take the crying Junmyeon.  
  
“Hyung!”  
  
“What Minseok?”  
  
“It’s burning!”  
  
“What is burning?”  
  
“The food is burning.”  
  
True to Minseok’s word, when they all turned around, the food was burning.  
  
“OH MY GOD ITS BURNING!”  
  
“WATER!”  
  
“NO IT’S OIL THERE YOU IDIOT WE CAN’T ADD WATER!”  
  
“FUCKING HELL.”  
  
“That’s a bad word hyung…” Minseok says softly and blinks at his brother. “I’m telling mommy.” He continues but no one hears him.  
After much swearing, Chanyeol finally dared to approach the burning pan with the lid and placed it on the pan, successfully suffocating the fire.  
  
“Dude, your fire alarm sucks.” Baekhyun comments, looking up at the little device. Jongdae just nods, it probably hasn’t got any batteries inside, because it was not uncommon that his dad took the batteries from the fire alarm when the batteries to the TV remote stopped working.  
  
“We’re good.” Jongdae assured the now very shocked Junmyeon in his arms. “We’re goo-“ he wasn’t allowed to finish because something in the microwave exploded.  
  
“OH SHIT!” he cursed loudly and quickly handed Junmyeon to Baekhyun. Approaching the microwave, he could see nasty, orange baby food all around the microwave. Gross.  
  
“I… uh…” he began and carefully opened the microwave. It smelt like something horrible had just died. “Minseok?”  
  
“Yes hyung?”  
  
“Would you like to eat pizza tonight? Promise you won’t tell mom or dad?” he asks and Minseok nods eagerly. With a sigh, Jongdae turns to Baekhyun and Chanyeol.  
  
“Can you call the pizza delivery, we’re paying with cash. And then, take Junmyeon and Minseok to the living room and play with them, we’re feeding Junmyeon. But please, I’ll clean meanwhile!” he stresses and his friends nod. They stay in the kitchen long enough for Jongdae to find a can with green beans baby food for Junmyeon. He quickly takes Junmyeon’s bib and spoon and hands it to Chanyeol and when they had left the kitchen, he starts cleaning.  
The pan needs to be washes a few times due to burned rice, but when that is done, he just needs to quickly clean the stove with a wet cloth. It’s not that bad.  
  
But the microwave is a completely different story. The baby food is just everywhere. Yuck.  
Chanyeol joined Jongdae later, informing him that Junmyeon has now eaten and Baekhyun is keeping the two company. The pizza guy should be here at any moment now.  
  
 _Pling._  
  
“That should be the pizza guy.” Jongdae says and leaves to get the door. Chanyeol nods and continues to scrub the microwave, which is almost clean now.  
  
“Jongdae.” An wide eyed Yixing is standing outside and Jongdae stares back.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“We saw the window of your kitchen light up, like it was a fire! Are you okay?” he asks and Jongdae nods.  
  
“Yes we’re fine. We just uuuh, it was a light from a flashlight yeah.” He quickly lies and Yixing nods slowly. He’s about to let it go, but then he gets his determined face back.  
  
“It smells like something died here.” He comments and Jongdae stares.  
  
“That should be baby food.” He says and Yixing nods. Then he lets out an ‘aaah’ and nods again.  
  
“I know how that is. I understand now.” He says and Jongdae nods. Yixing is their neighbor, living together with his boyfriend Luhan and their adopted, two year old son Sehun.  
  
“I just wanted to check that you’re fine. You know, Jongin asked me to, just in case you kids blew up something. But I’m sending him a text, telling him you’re fine.” Yixing says and Jongdae nods. With a smile he bids Yixing goodbye and hurried back to the kitchen, where Chanyeol just finished cleaning up the microwave mess.  
  
“Thank you.” Jongdae breathes and Chanyeol laughs, giving his friend a quick hug. “Let’s go to the living room.”  
When they enter, Junmyeon is half asleep in Baekhyun’s lap and Minseok is lying on the carpet, looking up on Baekhyun.  
  
“Hyung you’re pretty.” Minseok says and Jongdae shoots Baekhyun a sharp look. _Stay away from my brother you pedophile._  
  
“Thank you Minseok.” Baekhyun says and pats Minseok on the head, looking back at Jongdae. _Please stop._  
  
“When is the food coming?” Minseok asks and looks up on his brother who sits down on the couch.  
  
“Soon. Should we start a movie?” he answers and Minseok nods.  
  
“What movie?”  
  
“Oh oh oh! I know!” Chanyeol says, grinning widely. “Frozen! That movie is great!”  
  
“Well… it’s animated so it should be fine. It’s a Disney movie too…” Jongdae hums and Baekhyun nods. Junmyeon in his arms snuggles closer and soon, he’s snoring quietly.  
  
“He’s going to be back on track soon.” Jongdae promises as he starts the movie and Baekhyun nods, laughing.  
They get up on the couch and Jongdae leaves to get the cola. Minseok, who doesn’t drink soda, gets a carton of milk instead. It’s their mother who fusses about destroyed teeth and therefor, Minseok has not tried soda yet.  
When Jongdae asked about it, why he’s allowed to have soda, his mother just answered that his teeth were already destroyed.  
  
When the song ‘love is an open door’ comes on, the doorbell rings again and this time, it’s the pizza guy. He apologizes for being so late and they end up getting one pizza without paying. When Jongdae is paying, Chanyeol sits on the couch and blabs on about how he and Lee Dongwook, a student who’s two years older than them and Chanyeol has the biggest crush, ever, on him.  
  
“Seho hyung gave me some pizza and apparently, I got some pizza left in the corner of my mouth. And Dongwook wiped it away with his thumb.” Chanyeol says as Jongdae comes back with the pizza. Minseok is sitting on the couch, staring at Chanyeol.  
  
“My mom wipes my face after I am done eating.” He says and Chanyeol stares down at the three year old. His crush just got compared with his friend’s mother.  
  
“Now let’s eat pizza!” Jongdae interrupts and Chanyeol and Baekhyun cheers. Junmyeon is still sleeping, now on a blanket on the floor.  
  


 

-

 

  
  
“Minseok, do you want some soda?” Baekhyun asks as Minseok stuffs his second slice of pizza into his mouth.  
  
“But mommy…” he trails off, looking at the fuzzy drink in Baekhyun’s glass.  
  
“I can try.” He mumbles and takes Baekhyun’s glass. He then brings it to his lips and drinks.  
  
“It tickles!” he squeals, spitting soda everywhere and spills some on the couch. Jongdae stares wide eyed as he realized what he just allowed to happen.  
  
“Mom is going to kill me.” He says and turns to Minseok. “This is our secret okay Minseok? Mom or dad can’t know about this.” Minseok nods and reaches for Baekhyun’s glass again. Soon, Junmyeon stirs and wakes up with a bright smile.  
  
“He only cries when he’s hungry. Otherwise, he’s happy all the time. Don’t know where he gets it from. Because neither mom nor dad is this happy all the time.” Jongdae comments as he picks up his brother and Minseok sends him a look.  
  
“I’m telling mommy.” He says quietly but no one hears him, they’re too focused on Elsa and Anna having their reunion in the ice castle. Minseok just turns back to the screen and he sees Elsa making this huge, fluffy looking snowman.  
  
“Marshmallow!” Chanyeol squeals and Minseok blinks, turning to him before looking back at the screen. Now Anna threw a snowball at the snowman. And-  
  
“SCARY!” Minseok wails as the snowman, Marshmallow, roars and turns into a very scary snowman. His scream shocks Junmyeon who starts crying like he’s watching the world’s scariest horror movie.  
  
“I WANT MOMMY!” Minseok cries, tears rolling down his cheeks. Baekhyun and Chanyeol just stares. Who gets scared by Frozen? It’s not scary…  
  
“I think we should go sleep.” Baekhyun comments and tries to pick up the crying Minseok but the three year old just squirms and cries after his mother.  
  
“If you go and sleep now, your mom is going to get home quicker.” Chanyeol says and Minseok stops crying for a moment, looking at Chanyeol to see if he’s lying or not. Slowly he nods and holds out his arms for Baekhyun.  
  
After a struggle with brushing teeth and changing to pajamas, Minseok and Junmyeon are both snoring lightly in their parents room. Usually, Junmyeon slept in the crib in his own room, which he shares with Minseok. But he had a crib in their parents’ room and Minseok wanted to sleep in their parents’ room, so why not  
  
“Hyyyyung.” Minseok whines in his sleep as Jongdae moves. He cracks his eyes open and Jongdae curses quietly.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Sleep here.” The boy mumbles and Jongdae sighs, looking at his friends who nod.  
  
“We’re just changing to PJs, okay?” he asks and Minseok nods, slowly letting go of his brother’s hand. Jongdae looks over at his friends who nod again and they head out of the room to change to their PJs, only to come back a few minutes later to sleep beside Minseok.  
  


 

-

 

  
  
“When did you come home yesterday?” Jongdae asks as he stumbles into the kitchen. Kyungsoon only smiles widely and sets down a bowl of rice on the table.  
  
“Around two. You three looked so cute, sleeping with Minseok and all. So your dad and I just slept in your bed.” She says and Jongdae stares at her. “Jongdae. We were just sleeping.”  
  
“You never know.” He mumbles and sits down at the table. Chanyeol walks into the room, looking like he’s still asleep and Baekhyun comes after, looking like a ball of sunshine. They all stay quiet, not really knowing what to say. Should they tell the adults about yesterday?  
  
Soon, small footsteps are heard from the stairs and Minseok appears in the doorway.  
  
“Mommy!” he says and runs to hug his mother’s leg. Kyungsoon smiles and ruffles his hair. She’s about to say something but Junmyeon suddenly wails from upstairs and Jongin, who’s been reading the newpaper, stands up.  
  
“That’s my cue.” He says and disappears up on the second floor.  
  
“Did you have a good time yesterday?” Kyungsoon asks and all three teenagers tenses.  
  
“uuuh…” Jongdae begins, glancing at Minseok who’s happily eating his rice. “Yeah.”  
  
“Did you watch a movie?” she asks Minseok and the boy looks up, nodding.  
  
“We watched frozen! But there is a really scary snowman in that movie.” He says and Kyungsoon nods, turning back to stir the soup.  
  
“Then I ate pizza!” Minseok says with a wide smile just as Jongin comes back with a sleepy Junmyeon in his arms.  
  
“What?” the look in his mother’s eyes is utterly terrifying and Jongdae shrinks back.  
  
“I drank soda.” Minseok continues, still as happy and now Jongin glares at his oldest son.  
  
“What have I said about soda?” Kyungsoon hisses and Jongdae whimpers.  
  
“It’s really hard to babysit these… I tried.” He says with a tiny voice but his mother’s glare just hardens.  
  
“The baby food exploded in the kitchen.” The three year old point out and smiles at his brother.  
  
“What?”  
  
“And the pan started burning.”  
  
“WHAT?” Kyungsoon’s screech is horrible and Jongdae bites his lip. How to get out of this? Hm… OH.  
  
“But mom, dad has taken the batteries from the fire alarm and placed them in the TV remote, and we would have died if Minseok hadn’t seen it.” He says with a innocent voice and Kyungsoon’s head snaps to Jongin’s direction. The man swallows, gripping Junmyeon closer and whimpers.  
  
“Kim. Jongin.” Is all Kyungsoon hisses and Jongdae smirks at his father. He won this time.


End file.
